


Memories

by utreeyah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just chill out Din everything's okay now, Let the man be happy, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utreeyah/pseuds/utreeyah
Summary: You reminisce about your first time meeting Mando.1st person POV, works as reader-insert.The teensiest hint of spoiler if you haven't finished the series.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 8





	Memories

Your eyes are closed, savouring the warmth of the sun on your face, as you slowly trail one hand over the soft blades of the grass beneath you. Your head rests against the firm thigh of the man stretched out behind you, his bare hand absently twisting at the fabric of your dress. 

“Hey Din?” you hum softly, eyes still closed.

“Yes, ner kar’ta?”

“Do you remember when we first met?”

You wait through the familiar pause, used to him choosing his words carefully before finally speaking.

“With the client?” he eventually manages.

“Oh, love, no.” You quickly attempt to calm any of his lingering guilt, gently taking his hand from where it’s toying with the fabric and placing it over your heart. “I meant before you saw my face, at the compound.”

His pause is heavy again.

“With IG. Yes, I remember.”

Oh stars, you curse inwardly. That was not what you meant to highlight. You shift to sit up, tucking your legs under you as you turn to face him. You lift your gloved hand up to his bare cheek, your pale grey eyes peering into his dark ones, feeling the lingering wisps of regret. 

“I’m sorry,” you murmur, “That’s not - Can I show you? What it was like for me?”

He hesitates before nodding into your hand.

You pull off your glove and lay your hand onto the bare skin of his forearm, closing your eyes and focusing as you let the memory project into his mind.

~~~~~~

_You’re sprawled haphazardly across a dingy, thread-worn mattress on the floor of your sparsely furnished concrete room, enjoying the grounding sensation of the tiny green being’s gentle breathing against your chest as he sleeps peacefully, your gloved fingers tracing absent shapes over his back. You’re only vaguely aware in your drowsy state of the distant sound of gunfire. It has happened irregularly, but frequently enough over the weeks you’ve been here that you are almost able to sleep through it now. Your head jerks up suddenly as the gunfire resumes, having nearly dozed off in the short refrain. Your senses slowly come back to you in full force as the sounds draw nearer. They’ve never made it this close before. Too close. There is no way to know if they are friend or foe, or what their intentions are. You try not to disturb the child as you reach across him to grab your goggles. The noise picks up suddenly and you lurch up off the bed, crossing the room quickly to deposit the child inside his pod, ignoring his sleep-filled eyes peering up at you questioningly as you close him in and toss blankets over it in a desperate attempt at camouflage._

__

__

_Your hands are shaking as you replace your goggles and voice modulator, readjusting your heavy hood to cover your face as well as your headscarf. You pull another blanket over you and duck down beside the pod to shield yourself as sparks and blaster fire fly across the room from the outline of the door. A jarring crash of metal upon concrete fills your ears. A shot rings out, accompanied by the cry of one of your nameless guards, followed by a beat of silence. The tinny voice of a droid rises above the sound of blood rushing in your ears, announcing that he can sense lifeforms still present in the room. The rapid beeping suddenly intensifies along with your heart rate as footsteps move closer to your position. The blanket is ripped from your face, and you lurch sideways to block the pod from view, raising your arms in a futilely protective stance before you._

__

__

_You take in the forms of a droid and a being with armoured suit and helmet._

**“I thought you were some fancy new stormtrooper,” your voice cuts in over the memory.**

**Din gives you an indignant snort. “You wound me.”**

_They regard you for a moment, both blasters directed at you, noting your glaringly obvious attempt at protecting something behind you. Your eyes clench closed involuntarily when the droid moves to shoot you, preparing for the pain, but it doesn’t come. Peeking warily from beneath your goggles you can see that the suit of armour has moved to lower the droids’ blaster. The suits’ blaster motions to the right, indicating for you to step aside. Your grip on the pod only strengthens as you plead with the metal beings._

**”Why didn’t you try to use your powers on me?” Din asks curiously.**

**“I didn’t know you were human, would have been pointless wasting my energy trying to calm a heartless radio.”**

****

****

**Din scoffs.**

********

********

**“That,” you laugh gently, “And you know I didn’t have a clue what I was doing then, I barely understood the force.”**

********

********

_“Please don’t hurt him, he hasn’t done anything, he can’t even hurt anyone - “_

********

********

_Your pleas are cut off as the armoured suit steps forward and forcibly moves you off to the side as if you weigh nothing. It moves to open the pod and you lurch forward desperately until the droid swivels to train its blaster on you once again. Your mind screams at you to protect the child, but your muscles betray you, frozen in fear. You can only watch in fear as the pod opens, and the large black eyes of your tiny charge peer up into the metal helmet of the being before him._

****__** **

****__** **

_“Wait, they said 50 years old,” comes a deep modulated voice from behind the helmet._

****__** **

****__** **

_“Species age differently,” the droid states, “Perhaps it could live many centuries. Sadly we’ll never know.”_

****__** **

****__** **

_Your heart leaps up into your throat as the droid raises its blaster._

****__** **

****__** **

_Your cry rings out just as the armoured being pushes the droids’ blaster back down with a firm “No.”_

****__** **

****__** **

_The droid turns to it questioningly as it answers, “We’ll bring it in alive.” ___

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_“The commission was quite specific, the asset was to be terminated.”_

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_Bile rises in your throat and you turn away as the droid once again lifts its blaster. You drop to your knees as a shot rings out, your brain being slow to process the sound of metal hitting the concrete once again. You calm your shaking body just enough to turn around, and the world seems in slow motion as the armoured being reaches a hand out toward the child, who returns the gesture. They stare at each other for a moment, before the silence is suddenly interrupted by the helmet._

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_“I’m not going to kill it.”_

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_You can’t seem to make your body let out more than a strangled cry of relief, distorted by the modulator._

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_“Are you its parent?”_

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_You collect your breath as you answer shakily, “No… no I’ve only been here a few weeks, I was asked to care for it until we are collected.”_

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_The helmet seems to consider your reply. A pause is followed by his suggestion, “There is a small village a few hours walk south of here, you may be able to find lodging there until whoever you’re waiting for arrives.”_

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_You are too overwhelmed to process as he presses some buttons on his vambrace and the pod begins to follow him as he starts toward the door._

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_“No! No, I have to stay with him!” You struggle with your cloak as you scramble to your feet, grabbing your bag to follow after them._

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_“The puck was for one being only,” he calls over his shoulder without breaking his stride._

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_“But you don’t know how to care for it! Surely you wouldn’t be so cruel as to put a baby in carbonite! I can help you!”_

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_“I don’t do help,” comes his firm reply._

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_“You clearly don’t do babies either,” you argue, “Please, I’ll stay out of your way and you can drop me off with whoever wants him, just don’t leave me here!”_

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

_Your hope fades with every passing second of silence until an annoyed sigh releases from under the helmet._

____

****__** **

____

____

****__** **

____

___“Fine. Keep up.”_

****__** **

****__** **

****__** **

**“I should have known then,” you conclude as your memory fades away.**

****

****__** **

****

****

****__** **

****

**“Known what?”**

********

****__** **

********

********

****__** **

********

**“That you’re the biggest fucking softie under all that metal.”**

********** **

****__** **

********** **

********** **

****__** **

********** **

**He rolls over you suddenly, pinning you beneath him.**

************ ** **

****__** **

************ ** **

************ ** **

****__** **

************ ** **

**“I can think of one part of me that’s not so soft,” he rumbles into your ear, rolling his hips into yours for emphasis.**

************** ** ** **

****__** **

************** ** ** **

************** ** ** **

****__** **

************** ** ** **

**“Mmm… I think I may need a little more convincing before I can admit I’m wrong.”**

**************** ** ** ** **

****__** **

**************** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

****__** **

**************** ** ** ** **

**“Challenge accepted, cyar’ika.”**

**************** ** ** ** **

****__** **

**************** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

****__** **

**************** ** ** ** **

~~~

**************** ** ** ** **

****__** **

**************** ** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> It's genuinely been over a decade since I've written anything, so please have some leniency with my mistakes.
> 
> I've posted this as a one-shot for now. I've got a few chapters finished for these characters already but I don't want to start posting as a series until I've gotten it at least half-finished so I've got some chapters in the bank if life gets busy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
